


Toss a Coin to Your Jedi, O Valley of Plenty

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's RIP Roswell 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Liz's Boobs However Are A Major Topic of Discussion, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Important Ships are Friendships Here, The Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: There weren’t many opportunities for costume contests in Roswell that they could actually really compete in. There was the Crashdown Halloween party and costume contest (usually the Friday before Halloween, family-friendly), the Wild Pony Halloween party (the Saturday before Halloween, not family-friendly), which Liz and Maria, respectively, couldn’t compete in, and since Arturo usually roped Liz and Max into judging and Maria roped Michael and Alex into judging at the Wild Pony, any of their other friends being chosen just looked like favoritism.So the fact that there was a Halloween party and costume contest at the Alien Emporium this year was the time for everyone to go all out.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Maeglin's RIP Roswell 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985932
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: RIP Roswell 2020





	Toss a Coin to Your Jedi, O Valley of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Rest in Peace, Roswell Halloween Event Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706849) by LycheeJelly. 



> For [RIP Roswell](https://riproswell.tumblr.com/post/627177290151903232/rest-in-peace-roswell-a-halloween-rnm-event), October 29th - Monster Mash  
> prompt: it was a graveyard smash…  
> themes: monsters, mischief, costumes, tricks (or treats) 
> 
> Art by the Amazing [Lychee_Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly)!!

“ _ How _ are you so tender-headed?” Maria complained, giving up on doing Michael’s hair as he squirmed away. “You like when I pull your hair!” 

“It’s different when you’re  _ doing  _ my hair!” Michael protested. “How come you’re so mean to it?” 

“Well, it’s short, I’ve got to pull it tight to get it—” 

“Guys!” Alex said sharply, to get their attention, and lowered his voice. “Can we—volume, please.” 

They stopped bickering, chagrined.

Alex held out his hand to Maria. She instinctively pulled the comb back. “Let me just try—no, actually—” 

Alex looked around for a soft-bristled brush. He found one, in among Maria’s old hair things, covered in dust. 

“You’re gonna make his hair frizzy.” 

“What does that matter? You’re going for buns, right? They’ll just be little ‘fro pom poms,” Alex said, and began to brush Michael’s hair. “It’ll be cute.” 

Michael did end up with a fro, actually, a frizzy halo of hair that couldn’t rightly be called curls anymore. But having his hair brushed had practically sent Michael to sleep, and detangled his hair enough that Maria could easily pull it back into the three tufts of hair required for his costume, this time without any fuss. 

There weren’t many opportunities for costume contests in Roswell that they could actually  _ really _ compete in. There was the Crashdown Halloween party and costume contest (usually the Friday before Halloween, family-friendly), the Wild Pony Halloween party (the Saturday before Halloween, not family-friendly), which Liz and Maria, respectively, couldn’t compete in, and since Arturo usually roped Liz and Max into judging and Maria roped Michael and Alex into judging at the Wild Pony, any of their other friends being chosen just looked like favoritism. 

So the fact that there was a Halloween party and costume contest at the Alien Emporium this year was the time for everyone to go all out. 

Michael was going as Rey, the mechanic girl from  _ The Force Awakens _ who could lift stuff with the Force, though he was under strict orders not to get drunk and actually prove that he could. 

Maria was dressed simply but somehow stylishly in all black, with a brown leather jacket— _ the _ jacket, bought online for probably too much money—to identify her as Finn, ex-stormtrooper hero, with some hidden magic of her own. 

Rather than fighting over the one blue lightsaber Alex owned, he bought a second one so they could both wear one. 

And Alex, though he wasn’t  _ that  _ kind of an airman, went in an orange flight suit as daring fighter pilot and spy (that was really closer to what he did) for the Resistance Poe Dameron. His hair, too, had been carefully curled and styled, and Alex was ashamed to admit how much he liked it like this. He had even bought the replica helmet, but didn’t dare put it on and mess up his hair. He also had a Nerf blaster, which he had painstakingly painted to look properly like the gun in the movie, worn on his belt. 

“I like all the straps you got going on here,” Michael said, tugging on the harness that came with the costume. “Like bondage straps.” 

Alex raised his eyebrows. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll use them on you tonight.” 

“Ooh,” Michael said. 

Maria slapped his butt in warning. “What’s this? That doesn’t sound like the talk of the strong female character the galaxy needs. Food just got here, guys, and then we can go. Michael, don’t get sauce on your costume!” 

They sat down with Chinese food, Michael tucking a napkin into his collar to protect his mostly-white costume. 

“There’s no way Liz and Max will beat us,” Maria was saying. “Our costumes are too cute.” 

“How did your costume espionage go?” Alex asked Michael. 

“Man, I thought Max was gonna be an easy nut to crack, but he’s been pretty tight-lipped. He did let slip that Liz’s boobs look fantastic, but that could be a lot of things.” 

“Hmmm, Liz does have nice boobs,” Maria frowned. “We might be in trouble.” 

“They’re not  _ that  _ great,” Alex said with a shrug. 

Maria and Michael both raised their eyebrows at him. 

“Yeah,  _ well _ ,” Michael said, waving at Alex like Exhibit A of the last person in the room able to comment on how good boobs looked, and Maria laughed. 

…

Alex had texted someone on the inside, so some  _ Star Wars _ theme music was playing when they arrived, their group costume causing quite a stir. The gala was full of costumes of all themes, but it was Roswell, so aliens were prominent. Still, Maria, Alex, and Michael’s costumes were decidedly a cut above the rest. People loved Michael’s hair, with strangers running their hands through the puff balls until Alex started getting jealous. 

“We fit right in,” Isobel said, wearing a white minidress and her hair in two buns for a very loose interpretation of Leia, while Kyle dressed in jeans, a white button-up, and black vest that looked like it probably had been his father’s to be some approximation of Han Solo. They looked cute, anyway, and the point was that they had made an attempt. Even Cam was there, dressed as a Jedi. 

“At least you got  _ Star Wars _ right and didn’t let Kyle dress you in  _ Star Trek _ uniforms,” Alex teased. 

“You know he only does that to mess with you, right?” she said. “Come on, Alex, even  _ I _ know the difference. Let me buy you guys drinks.” 

There was music, too, so they drank and ate and danced together. Rosa showed up as an actually fairly savage-looking Ewok (her hair was pulled into two buns, too, but to simulate ears), telling them she got tired of waiting for Max and Liz and drove separately. 

“Are they going  _ Star Wars _ , too?” Maria asked, again trying to get  _ something  _ about the competition from anyone. No one else’s costumes held a candle to theirs, so, really, Max and Liz would be the ones to beat. If they had gone with Padmé and Anakin and really went all out, it was possible that they could beat them, but unlikely...

“They are...not,” Rosa said carefully. “I haven’t actually seen the costumes, but I know what they’re doing.”

“I mean,  _ if  _ they get here in time,” Maria ventured, clinking glasses with Rosa and downing a shot. 

“Liz just shows him her boobs and suddenly they’re taking three hours longer to get ready,” Rosa shuddered. 

“We already know it’s a booby costume. Is it like...Roger and Jessica Rabbit?” Maria demanded. 

Rosa just laughed. 

Michael was dancing with Isobel since he had been ditched by Maria and Alex so they could Actually Dance (somehow they made classic Halloween bops like “Monster Mash” and “Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)” look like choreographed routines, so Michael was just glad to be in their orbit, really). 

“There they are!” Isobel said, spotting Max and Liz right away.

“Oh my God,” Michael groaned, because, yeah, they had lost. 

Instantly recognizable as Yennefer of Vengerberg and Geralt of Rivia, Liz and Max strode into the Halloween gala in state. They had done makeup (both of them) and hair (Max was wearing a truly terrible white wig that was almost as bad as Henry Cavil’s), and they were even wearing colored contacts that made Max’s eyes gold and Liz’s purple. The only thing that broke the spell was when either of them smiled. 

“Oh my God!” Maria cried, when she saw them, too. 

“You sure you’re licensed to carry that?” Alex asked, eyeing the sword Max wore across his back. 

“You’re gonna ask a former deputy about weapon licenses, Manes, seriously?” Max giggled—ruining the impression he made as a scary witcher immediately. 

“Ooh, you know, Evans, actually, they changed the rules since you’ve been out...” Jenna teased. 

“We haven’t missed the contest, have we?” Liz asked, hip-checking Maria. 

“Ugh, you slut, I wish you had,” Maria groaned. “Nice boobs, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” Liz grinned, also ruining her look. “Michael, I  _ love  _ your hair. Truly love it.” 

“Not cute enough to compete with Max’s pecs.” 

“You airbrushed your chest didn’t you, Evans?” Kyle commented. “I haven’t seen you at the gym  _ that  _ much.” 

Max blushed and covered up his chest as Isobel shrieked and tried to see, but he just buckled up his armor. 

And of course Liz and Max won. It was a fair win, and Max bought everyone a round at the Wild Pony afterward because he was a gracious winner, after Maria had kicked everyone out and it was friends only. This late, Liz’s green eyeshadow and red lipstick had smeared, and Max had removed the itchy wig and the contacts, but they still looked amazing, from the quality of their clothes alone. 

“You guys are at least more comfortable,” Max said, leather pants creaking as he sat down. “Cam is practically wearing pajamas.” 

She gave him a thumbs-up from where she sat with her feet up on the table. Michael and Rosa were engaged in a lightsaber battle, and Isobel had gotten Kyle drunk enough that he didn’t care how many calories he was consuming so even he dug into the pizza Liz had ordered. There was also a huge bowl of candy set out, which Isobel was picking though. 

“Tell me about it,” Liz agreed, eating pizza even though she wasn’t sure it would fit into her costume. “This corset is boned!”

“Why do you think Yennefer is angry all the time?” Alex suggested. “Or Geralt, for that matter.” 

“The only one who should be allowed to be angry is me. I can’t  _ believe  _ you guys snatched my victory from me!” Maria cried. “We planned this for months.” 

“We planned this  _ before  _ Max died, actually, so.” 

“What if I was planning mine before I died, huh?” Rosa said, and they glanced back to see that she had run Michael through and he was staggering around dramatically. “Aren’t you guys, like, a little old to be dressing up for Halloween, anyway?” 

“Michael, stab her,” Isobel said.


End file.
